


Backyard Animals

by todayer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todayer/pseuds/todayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck found some animals in the backyard, they don't look so happy there.</p><p>在Chuck很小的時候，有人告訴過他，每個人的腦子裡都有一座房子，不同的房間用來放不同的東西，像是快樂或悲傷就要分開來放，憤怒也得自己有一個房間，這樣子它們才不會打架。而主臥室要留給只想自己一個人獨處的時候，每一間客房裡則都住著生命中重要的人們。但Chuck的房子很小，他沒有多餘的房間把每個情緒都分開來，所以他把它們全都丟進地下室裡關著，並把唯一的客房留給了Herc。</p><p>他忘了他還有個後院。一個小小的、逐漸長滿了雜草和黑暗的地方。有一天當他終於想起來還有這麼一塊地方的時候，他發現那裏已經被一群不請自來的動物們佔領了，趕也趕不跑，精疲力盡的Chuck只能讓牠們待在那裏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scissure and Scott

**Author's Note:**

> 標題和摘要取自Backyard Animals/Max Elto
> 
> Chuck POV，原來有想寫成父子斜線，但最近重新想過，決定還是＆就好。這是一個關於Chuck如何學習幸福的故事。  
> 初次於2014/01發表在隨緣居，完結日期未知TT▽TT
> 
> 請注意警告有叔姪半強迫性行為和大量情緒意識形態描寫。

 

在Chuck很小的時候，有人告訴過他，每個人的腦子裡都有一座房子，不同的房間用來放不同的東西，像是快樂或悲傷就要分開來放，憤怒也得自己有一個房間，這樣子它們才不會打架，製造出渾沌的情緒。而主臥室要留給只想自己一個人獨處的時候，每一間客房裡則都住著生命中重要的人們。

但Chuck的房子很小，他沒有多餘的房間把每個情緒都分開來，所以他把它們全都丟進地下室裡關著，把唯一的客房留給了Herc，其他人便只好勉強擠在客廳和廚房裡，來來去去，從來沒有多少人能在這房子裡住上太久。

地下室總是喧鬧不止，他總得花好多時間下去勸架，讓憤怒不要再橫衝直撞地毆打它已經寥寥無幾的朋友，並安慰總是縮在角落裡的平靜與快樂，讓它們偶爾露出臉來跟大家一起遊玩。每隔幾個星期地下室都會變得烏煙瘴氣，每個情緒都變得黏答答的拖出一片混亂，這種時候Chuck總得一整天都待在地下室裡清理那些髒東西，每每皆令他疲憊不堪，而頑皮的憤怒亦抓緊時機變得尤其吵鬧，把房子裡的其他客人都給惹怒或著嚇跑。

Herc的房間常常是空的，那是一間極其巨大的客房，幾乎比Chuck自己的房間還要大，但那老男人得去駕駛巨大的獵人，打倒海中出現的怪物，所以總是不在家。而Chuck忙著應付擠滿客廳裡總是弄亂所有家具的陌生人和友人、忙著時不時跑進地下室裡確認狀況、忙著在時常感到焦躁的時候用力甩上自己臥室的門並在裡面關上好久好久。

他忘了他還有個後院。一個小小的、逐漸長滿了雜草和黑暗的地方。有一天當他終於想起來還有這麼一塊地方的時候，他發現那裏已經被一群不請自來的動物們佔領了，趕也趕不跑，精疲力盡的Chuck只能讓牠們待在那裏。

 

Scissure是第一隻進駐的動物。他是從海裡來的，是其中一隻Herc死命對抗的怪物，但當Scissure頭一次出現在雪梨的時候Herc還沒有成為獵人駕駛，人們還只能用核彈和砲火來攻擊，所以Scissure肆虐了雪梨，歌劇院奇蹟似的生還了，一點傷痕也沒有，但是Angela沒有活下來。在最後一個小時裡Herc衝進了Chuck的學校，像一陣旋風，在所有逃出學校大門的孩子裡一眼就看見了Chuck並伸出長手將他撈進懷裡，他抱著Chuck搭上直升機離開即將被炸毀的城市，Chuck可以看見那頭巨大的、帶著翅膀與尖銳爪子的怪獸被砲火引誘領往加瑞哥國家公園的方向，然後沒過多久，那裏就彈出一個巨大的光球，Herc在他滿身發抖的時候來回撫摸他的背脊，輕聲告訴他說那是核子彈爆炸了，Scissure這次必死無疑，他們已經安全了。但過了很久以後Chuck才發現Herc錯了，因為Angela死了，而Scissure並沒有，Herc在緊要關頭做了個明顯錯誤的選擇，那隻怪物已經爬進了Chuck腦中的後院裡。

他不再稱呼Herc父親，或是爸爸，還有他曾經最喜歡呼喊的爹地也被捨棄掉了。他一開始並不理解Angela的死，他問Herc為什麼不去救媽媽，Herc很誠實，他不願對自己的兒子說謊，於是說了實話，在最後一個小時裡他只能選一個，而他選了Chuck。好幾年以後Chuck聽見Raleigh對Mako說每個人都得為自己的選擇負責，並且在餘生中承擔著後果過活，那是Raleigh在失去Yancy後才這麼想的，但Chuck嗤之以鼻，他在更久以前就明白這個道理了，因為是他讓Herc得承擔著Angela的死以及Chuck不再當他做父親的這個後果的，他痛苦地確保Herc得為此而餘生愧疚著。

 

Scott是Chuck後院裡的第二隻動物。又或著說，Scott和他迷幻的火球一同闖了進來。

當Herc和Scott一同成為了獵人駕駛，Chuck的生活就是在每一座不同的碎頂堡壘裡，Lucky Seven的駕駛艙是他的遊戲室和臥房，就連他腦中的主臥室裝潢也都是機甲的模樣。他在香港的堡壘中認識了Mako，在他往後的人生中Mako也是幾個能常駐與回訪他的房子、並安於窩在他腦中沙發上的少數人之一。

Mako那時留著烏黑的長髮，笑起來甜美的樣子擄獲了不少技師和機師的心，可Chuck太過跋扈和尖銳，人們都對那位Hansen的兒子敬而遠之。即使如此，他們倆是堡壘中唯二的孩子，於是自然而然地在一起玩耍。Mako失去了他的家人，但元帥拯救了她，讓她感到歸屬，他和Chuck有一樣的目標，想成為獵人駕駛，那樣很好，但當她對Chuck說他也是被Herc拯救的時候Chuck閉上嘴巴，知道事實遠不是那樣。Scissure在他的後院低聲鳴叫，那時他還沒想起後院的存在，只感覺到耳朵深處一片吵雜不堪，然後憤怒又開始在地下室裡痛毆其他的傢伙們，血濺四處。

Chuck推開了Mako，女孩跌在地上，愧疚和擔憂不停捶著地下室的門求救著，可憤怒把它們又拽回了角落，於是Chuck脖子染上一片憤慨的紅色，對她吼叫：“妳什麼都不知道，管好妳愚蠢的嘴巴！”然後轉身跑開。

他不曉得自己跑到了哪裡，他還沒有對香港的堡壘完全摸透，他的腦中一片混亂，他試圖衝進地下室把扭打在一起的情緒們分開，可是他連門都推不開，他知道很快那裏面又會變成一團黏答答的渾沌了，可他已經管不了，他感覺自己超齡地疲憊，尖叫堵在他的肺葉裡，他的雙拳已經緊握到麻木。

就是那個時候他撞進了Scott的胸膛。高大的游擊兵垂下眼俯視他，嘴角邊叼著一根沒有點著的香菸，他穿著軍服，但襯衫皺巴巴的並沒有塞進褲子裡，而他的皮帶甚至都沒有扣上，渾身沾著一股和汗味融合起來刺鼻的麝香。

Herc曾警告過Chuck別太靠近他的叔叔，沒有說原因，但Chuck多少也能猜到一點，Scott從來都是放蕩不羈的人，他行為不檢，Chuck曾看過他將基地裡形形色色的人都帶回自己的房間，而此刻也並不難猜到他剛才又做了些什麼事情。Chuck沒有經驗，他是處子，他在聯想到Scott做了些什麼之後臉上的溫度又往上升了些許，而那高大的男人露出揶揄的痞笑。

“所以，Chuck，你跑到這來做什麼？”他的叔叔懶洋洋地伸出手撐在牆上，彎下腰來，將Chuck給困在他的陰影與牆壁之間，“你的小女朋友呢？那個日本女孩？”

Chuck佯裝鎮定不滿地回他，“Mako不是我的女朋友，我們甚至都不是朋友。”他並不想這麼說的，但Mako當時已經不在他房子裡面，而憤怒還在繼續毆打他的理智，他有足夠的理由可以變得惡毒。Scott意味不明地哼了一聲，沒有撐著牆的那隻手抬起來梳進了Chuck柔軟的頭髮裡，他感覺頭皮一陣發麻，但忍住了不讓肩膀像個懦夫似的縮起來。

“我一直搞不清楚，你說你今年幾歲了？Chuck？”他帶著菸味和其他不知道什麼味道的氣息吐在Chuck臉上，那感覺錯誤、骯髒與色情，但Chuck只是揚起眼睛直直看進對方的眼裡，挑釁道，“將近十五，夠大了。”

Scott愣了一秒，接著咯咯地輕笑起來，他退開了一些，依舊笑著，並拿出一把小刀，和打火機，塞進Chuck的手裡，低聲和他說，“我現在剛好很無聊，猜猜我們可以一起去找些樂子，哼？”男人粗壯的手臂攬過Chuck的肩膀，將他拖往一個還從未去過的方向，他感覺心跳狂飆著，背上都滲出一層薄汗，可他還是繼續跟著Scott，地下室已經沒有了聲音，或著說，整個房子都靜謐無聲，而Scott張狂的笑聲迴盪在每一個地方。

 

他們最後炸毀了一個堆滿替換被單的小房間，那附近正好是監視器的死角，Scott用半滿的酒瓶和布條自製了幾個汽油炸彈，他先在房間裡動了些手腳，讓一切都變得更脆弱易燃，然後他讓Chuck扔擲第一個炸彈。Chuck點燃布條的手沒有發抖，用力將玻璃瓶扔進了房間，砸碎在貨架的支柱上，接著一切就開始燃燒。Scott狂妄地大笑著，猛拍他的肩膀，叫道，“做的好，小夥子，做的真好。”然後他們又投擲了第二個、第三個，整個房間最後都陷入了火海裡面。火舌扭曲著舞動，舔舐在每一個貨架上，將一幢幢的被單吞噬掉吐出飛揚的灰燼，火焰的明亮與黑暗令人目不轉睛，如此迷幻，炙熱，純粹的破壞。很快房間裡傳來鋼鐵扭曲與木頭炸裂的聲音，幾個貨架砰然倒塌，濃濃的煙霧急竄出來，警鈴聲倏然間大作起來，Chuck被煙嗆得睜不開眼睛、喉嚨也撕裂般的疼痛，他被Scott推搡著離開那條走廊，熟練的避過監視器，他叔叔的笑聲與吼叫在他耳裡從沒停止過，倆人躲在樓梯後面等著滅火人員跑過他們，然後男人又繼續拖著他，最後回到了Scott髒亂的單人房間裡。

Scott將他甩到關上的門板上面開始吻他，Chuck還在咳嗽，他在Scott的嘴裡咳嗽，那很噁心，但Scott沒有停下，他的唾液染濕Chuck的下巴和衣領，他在吻與吻之間呢喃著，“噢，年輕的身體，真稚嫩，Chucky你真是漂亮。”而Chuck近乎窒息的無法推開或是反駁他，他討厭Scott喊他的方式，從沒有人那麼叫他，他曾看過一系列Chucky的老電影，那裡面充滿了邪惡扭曲和謀殺，而那不該是他。他知道自己做了個錯誤的決定，Scott的聲音聽起來錯誤、骯髒與色情，他才十四歲，他還不夠大，不夠大的能去操人或著被操，但一切已經直轉急下，Scott與那狂舞的火舌都在舔舐他的肌膚，如此冰冷滑膩又如此燙人。

他的叔叔掀起他的T恤，開始蹂躪他的乳頭，他哽咽著呢喃著“不、不、不”，但男人沒有停下，他緊握在Chuck髖部的巨大手掌用力得可以留下瘀痕。他的頭和肺皆疼痛不停，沾著煙燻的灰色淚痕縱橫在臉頰上，方才的濃煙彷彿還卡在他的鼻腔與喉嚨，令他聲音乾澀、咳嗽不止，呼吸的聲音也跟著嘶啞。

最後Scott沒有操他，他嘲笑Chuck哭得像個小女孩，比Mako、他的小女朋友還不如。他在大笑與嘲諷的同時替Chuck口交，那是如此痛苦卻又舒服，極端的感官幾乎要撕裂這不停劇烈顫抖的男孩，在他的腦中掀起一場地震，他的房子險些就要倒塌，而高潮來得如此之快又猛，他癱軟在門邊的地上，然後Scott將精液吐出來抹在Chuck的身上和臉上，又嘲笑他居然才不到五分鐘就射了出來。

Chuck無法言語，他的地下室還是一片混亂，如此黑暗，所有的情緒都被肢解又拼湊到成了一個黑色的怪物，有著好幾隻扭曲抽搐的手臂和亂轉的眼球，牙齒嵌在身體各處，而全身都流著黏答答的黑色岩漿，將整個地下室都弄得髒亂無比。這一次Chuck不覺得自己能夠再好好地收拾一切，並將那些情緒一個個回歸正體，雖然事後證明他的確做得到，只要花上比從前更長幾倍的時間他依然，幾乎的，能撫平一切，可當下當他縮在冰冷的地板上時，他覺得一切都已無可挽回。

他沒能在地上坐上多久，Scott讓Chuck使用他的浴室，然後在男孩洗得乾乾淨淨、沒有一絲奇怪的痕跡之後，立刻將他趕了出去。

 

 

 


	2. In the Basement

 

他斷斷續續花了好幾個月的時間才終於從地下室那怪物的身體裡將每個情緒重新拼湊出來，他費了九牛二虎之力才將沾滿每面牆壁與地板的黏稠液體都給擦去，但當他環視四周，他無法不隱約感覺到，整個地下室已經不一樣了。到他最終要離去的時候，每個情緒追隨在他移動軌跡的目光都像針刺在他的皮膚上，而它們臉上那樣空洞的表情，就好像Chuck背叛了它們一樣，他只能趕緊跑上樓梯，離開那個地方。

他無法面對Herc，在事發後的幾天裡一直到Lucky Seven下一次出擊之前Chuck無時無刻不心驚膽跳，他刻意地避開Scott，而那也等同於得大量地避開Herc，因為他們倆時常待在一起，而他的父親不是沒有注意到他的異樣，但男人只是在某個晚上帶點遲疑地告誡Chuck，“我不知道你搞什麼名堂，但你最好別惹麻煩上身，你知道我沒有閒時間還得像你小時候一樣帶你去埃宿埃房地向人道歉了。”他說，而Chuck一句話也反駁不了，他的恐懼與淚水已經哽在喉頭，他只是縮回床上試圖睡覺。

他永遠不會曉得Scott是如何在浮動連結中對Herc隱瞞那些發生過的事情，可其實仔細想想，或許也用不著太意外，畢竟雖然Herc與Scott倆人是兄弟也有聯結相容性，但這麼多年下來他們感情並沒有多好、神經握合的最高比率也從來沒有超過90%，最多就維持在那裏，表示他們能向彼此隱藏秘密的空間還有很多，而鑒於那日Scott是如此架輕就熟地帶Chuck繞過所有監視系統，他顯然對躲躲藏藏很有一套。

在那天Herc從任務中歸來卻神情如常、什麼也沒有對他說的時候，Chuck甚至有好一會兒都無法呼吸。他從沒有鬆過這麼大一口氣，但隨之而來的，他也從未感覺過如此空洞，事實是他無法容忍這件事情被Herc發現，但一方面他又的確希望Herc能夠發現，這樣的矛盾對Chuck是一種折磨，他不曉得該怎麼做。於是他變得比往常更暴躁，每當那天燃燒的回憶閃現時，他的羞恥便會蒸發成為霧氣，籠罩住他整個腦袋，而那潮濕的霉味更是幾日幾夜都不會褪去，縈繞在他小小的房子裡。在這種時候憤怒總會進化成為狂怒，它忍受不了那可恥的氣味，Chuck便控制不了它，他的地下室變得時常沾滿血跡，因為憤怒早已掌管了那個地方，它輪番地肆虐其他情緒，就像龍捲風一樣。而當它成為狂怒，甚至連客廳的掌控權也都會被它拿下，Chuck只能站在一旁，放任地看著它衝出地下室，恐嚇並找每一個人打架。他不覺得那是自己，那個將餐盤從Herc眼前甩開、那個失控地大聲咆哮並砸毀一切、那個甚至將Mako都推開撞到牆壁上的人，那不該是Chuck，但每一次的最後被送進醫護室或關回房間的人都的確是他。

Herc忍無可忍地揪著他的衣領將他撞到門上，在又一次Chuck將某個工作人員揍進醫護室之後，他的眼睛在Chuck臉上來回打量著，氣憤的胸膛隨著呼吸重重起伏，他看著Chuck像是不認識這是自己的兒子，那令Chuck感到麻木。

“你怎麼了？”Herc這麼問著，“你到底有什麼問題？”他半是憤慨、半是疑惑，Chuck死死抵著堅硬的牆壁，那很疼，但他沒有動，也沒有回答，他想他是沒辦法回答，因為那些就要衝口脫出的話語就像是刀子，說出的代價便是刎死。

 

他在Mako的懷中流淚，兩個孩子有時候會一起睡，而那天他們又睡在一起，Chuck在被Herc痛罵後奪出房門躲到了女孩這來。Mako從後攬著他，將胸口貼在他的後肩，半張臉都埋進Chuck的頭髮裡。而Chuck抱著她纖細的手臂，在夜半時分依舊忍不住哭泣，日本女孩沒有被他吵醒，因為他咬著棉被沒有哭出聲音，然後那一刻他終於明白了，他永遠也無法說出真相，就如同他永遠也無法在人前落淚，因為那是他的自尊、他的驕傲，即使要披上那盔甲的代價是如此傷痛，他也絕對無法輕易卸下。

後來當他終於能夠在狂怒模式中找回一點自制力，那已經是事情過去將近一年、在他們來到香港堡壘的第二年尾，他在這堡壘中的名聲已經無可挽回，每個人都知道他就是那個火爆的Hansen小鬼，即使他才十五歲，但已經足夠兇猛地能踢斷任何人的肋骨。

在那幾個月間他惹怒過任何他能惹怒的人，即便是Mako，沒錯，Chuck也惹怒過Mako，他無法阻止自己把氣撒在距離最近的她的身上，因此元帥甚至有一次還直接當著他的面對Herc吼道：“要不管好你家這小子、要不把他給踢出去！”但即使如此，日本女孩是那麼強悍，從沒有像其他人一樣因此討厭Chuck或是避開他，反而有時還會替男孩將憤怒給打跑，並且很多時候，她是唯一一個人，能夠令Chuck笑。

他與Mako是如此緊密，在兩年多的時間裡他們是彼此唯一的玩伴，他們分享了很多秘密。Mako曾窩在他的懷裡向他描述東京淪陷的那一天，她告訴Chuck有關她的父母是什麼樣的人，他們原來平凡而幸福的生活，以及她是怎麼轉身回去撿鞋子、再轉回來時所有人卻都不見了，而Onibaba在城市的斷垣殘壁間兇猛地追逐著她。那是極度私密的一刻，Mako從未將這些事情告訴其他的人，因此作為回報，Chuck把自己腦中的房子描述給Mako聽，女孩坐起身來聽得很認真，表情十分嚴肅，但Chuck不確定對方有沒有真正理解，因為Mako最後只是彎身反將他攬進了懷裡，輕輕告訴他，“Chuck，沒有關係。”而那個擁抱令Chuck感覺像家。

 

他從沒想過離別會來的如此突然，不是說他沒有經歷過離別，因為Angela也是一瞬間就從他的生命中消失，但這次不一樣，沒有什麼能比這更令Chuck錯愕，當Mako一臉欣喜地找到他，和他說她明天就要離開堡壘。

“先生不允許我加入學院，但我爭取到了可以在東京堡壘實習的許可，先過去辦手續和上培訓課程，一滿十六歲我就可以開始受訓了。”日本女孩這麼告訴他。而Chuck是如此替她高興，因為Herc也同樣禁止了他進入學院，他至今還未找出能讓那老男人鬆口的方法，可Mako做到了。

Chuck用力擁抱她，然而心中卻五味雜陳，他不曉得該如何形容，就像是他的地下室裡有什麼不知名的情緒崛起了，那是一個新出生的夥伴，令他感到沉重，空洞與困惑。

Mako安慰他，“我真希望你也能順利受訓，Chuck，或許你可以問問Herc，像我一樣，在堡壘裡面實習？”她抿著安慰的笑容，雙手在男孩的背脊上下來回拂過，她的溫柔令Chuck感到平靜與融化，而雖然他們都知道這機會肯定很渺茫，但Chuck依然扯出一個笑容給她，“是阿，這是個好主意，我會試試看的。”他說，然後讓Mako又抱著自己更久一點，有一句沒一句地聊著天，直到Mako必須得回去整理行李。

Chuck獨自走到食堂，Herc此時並不在喧鬧的公共區域，現在是他和Scott固定的模擬訓練時間，他們會在虛擬機房裡打倒一隻又一隻虛擬的怪獸直到食堂幾乎空無一人時才會現身，而Chuck已經養成了習慣去避開他們───亦或著說，避開Scott───當那男人的影像出現在他腦中的房子裡，那令Chuck打開冷凍櫃拿飲料的動作頓了一會兒，那高大又不羈的游擊兵大剌剌地癱坐上他的沙發，那令他感覺頭皮發麻，而厭惡的動作倒是很快，它馬上走出了地下室揪住那男人的衣領，試圖將他從房裡攆出去。Chuck隨手拿了瓶運動飲料並用力甩上玻璃櫃門，身旁排隊的一個技師似乎被嚇了一跳，抬眼狐疑地朝他一瞪，當Chuck毫不遮掩地撇過頭瞪了回去，對方便咒罵著縮進另一個冰櫃的排隊人潮裡。

他嗤了一聲，拿著餐盤找到一張空桌坐下開始用餐，他的腦袋裡已經有夠多事情讓他操心，他並不在意自己坐的桌子永遠都是空的。

 

當天的稍晚，當Herc結束白天的訓練回到房中，他看起來疲憊易怒，但Chuck已經厭倦去等待一個更好的時機，他擋住Herc走向浴室的路，直衝衝地抬起臉看向那男人，說，“元帥准許Mako去東京的堡壘實習了，你知道嗎？”

Herc皺起眉頭，“我知道這件事，那又怎麼樣？”他說。

男孩一臉不可置信，在男人往旁跨步想繞過他的時候又一次擋住了他的路，“那又怎麼樣？”Chuck尖銳地重複他的話，脖子染上一層憤怒的粉紅，“你不准我進獵人學院，那好，我至少應該得到和Mako一樣的機會吧？”他緊繃著下顎，怒容滿面，當他憤怒的時候總是整個人看起來一團亂，而Herc顯然忍受不了這個樣子，他看著Chuck像是在看一桶累積了兩個星期的洗衣籃，雖然他的嘆息裡似乎載著無奈與想解決事態的關懷，但眼裡依然佈滿了疲倦與厭煩。

“Chuck，”他緩慢地開口，似乎同時猶豫卻又決絕，他告訴他的兒子，“你知道那是不可能的。”而Chuck並不明白。

Herc看著他又嘆了口氣，他的眼神轉到別處，舔著嘴唇像是有口難言，男孩盯著他那莫名猶疑的神情好一會兒，最後終是忍不住粗魯地問，“什麼叫做不可能？有話就說清楚，老頭！”

“別那麼叫我！”Herc嚴厲地將眼睛瞪回Chuck臉上，可接著他又遲疑了，“我不…拜託，Chuck，你自己也知道為什麼，”他又嘆了口氣，音量放低了，幾乎是帶著抱歉的向他說，“就算我願意讓你在堡壘實習，Chuck，堡壘也不會願意接納你的。”

男孩皺起眉頭，“什麼？”

Herc搖搖頭看向天花板，一手抬起摀住了額頭，“老天啊，孩子，我不想跟你說接下來的這些話的，但Chuck，”他停頓一下，看著男孩的眼睛帶著歉意，如同暴風雨前的寧靜，他又嘆氣了，那令Chuck腦中無法言喻地驚慌，他突然間似乎明白了Herc的意思，他不確定自己想真正聽見，但Herc已經開口。

“這裡沒有一個人喜歡你，好嗎？”男人坦承道，聲音低沉卻足夠響亮，“他們討厭你，再說得更明白一點，要不是有我在這兒那些技師甚至恨不得想把你踢出去，碎頂堡壘一點都不歡迎你，你了解嗎？不只是這裡，其他地方也是一樣，你已經聲名狼藉了，男孩。”

Herc在說話時伸手覆上了Chuck的肩膀，似乎是想要安慰吧，但那一點用也沒有，他的話是如此殘忍地直白，Chuck沒有預期到這個───好吧，他當然知道很多人討厭自己，他的憤怒總是毀滅一切，但依然，他沒有預料到這個，從他父親的口中明白自己有多令人厭惡、並且他自己就是將心中原來那渺小的希望給碾碎的罪魁禍首？───他低下頭，地下室裡那令人困惑而空洞的不知名情緒不停震顫著，像是顛簸的車路，幾乎令他想吐。

然後Herc又說了些什麼，這次Chuck讓他順利進了浴室。他想去找Mako，但女孩再過不到二十小時就要離開了，他似乎再也沒有該去打擾她的理由，而他是如此的，孤獨，他突然第一次感覺到，蔓延全身的孤寂，如此陌生又熟悉，像是從出生時就一直嵌在皮膚裡似的，只是直至今日他才發覺，他幾乎腿軟，但他很快將那感覺關閉了，那感覺甚至不在地下室裡，而那很危險，他不能沉溺。於是他縮回床鋪裡面，隨手將一本雜誌攤開蓋在臉上，他想反正總有個時候他會真正睡著的。

 

 


	3. Mako, the Boy and the Animal attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告恐慌症發作

 

他在房裏渡過了晚餐時間，Herc洗完澡後在房裡休息一下子又出去了，期間Chuck真的睡著了一會兒，等他醒來的時候四周空空蕩蕩，他父親用過的浴巾從上舖的欄杆垂了下來，他將雜誌甩到一邊，抹了把臉，暴躁地將那礙眼的浴巾扯拽下來捏在手中。他坐在床邊思考著Herc說的話，他討厭社交───天知道他所有的朋友就是機器，Mako，還有操他媽的機器───而如今這一點成了真實的阻礙，所有堡壘都不歡迎他。當然還有一個辦法，那就是加入獵人學院，他知道自己絕對有資格通過申請的，他曾經做過模擬測驗，分數高得連元帥都朝他挑起了一根眉毛，但Herc卻陰沉著臉告訴他那什麼也不算，他不准Chuck成為一個駕駛員、也不准他成為技術官，他該死的就是不讓Chuck申請學院。而Chuck，他不是不知道為什麼，他當然知道，那老男人就是無法承受，他已經沒有了Angela，他必須確保Chuck好好的待在身邊，即便事實是在忙著拯救地球的同時他根本沒花多少時間在自己的兒子身上。

男孩曾經告訴過他父親，如果他連個技術官都不是，等他滿十八歲時堡壘就不再是他能待的地方了。關於駕駛家眷是有相關條規的，等他成年後他能得到的就不再是免費居住權而是定期探視權了，而他知道Herc絕不會想那樣，Chuck將這當作武器試圖逼男人就範通融，但Herc依舊堅決，怎麼也說不動。他們對此有過許多爭吵，口頭上的，或是肢體上的，Chuck曾經打腫了Herc的一隻眼睛，而那換來了嚴厲的七天禁閉，他不會再笨到想以恫嚇的方式得到自己想要的東西，至少不是從Herc身上，但他也絕對沒辦法低聲下氣的哀求，那可不是一個Hansen會做的事。

 

有時候他會覺得自己被擠到邊緣了，他將會爆炸，但每一次都明顯展現其實那些極限還有更多可以延展的空間，他便不再為此大驚小怪。當然他還是感到不舒服，尤其此刻，他滿腔的空洞與困惑與那被強壓下的孤獨感，都還是在那裏，而他從沒遇過這種事。

事實是，他總是可以掌控自我的───當然他的地下室居民們是很難控制沒有錯，但至少他都瞭解並保有它們───可是現在這些在地下室裡冒出的、不具名的、他見也沒見過的新夥伴們，一個個都是那麼陌生，而這些新生的情緒們似乎都在蠢蠢欲動，像是地下室裡將會有一場暴動，而身為主人的他這一次卻不能夠像以往對付憤怒時那樣準備萬全，反而是一點頭緒也沒有。不安與沉重都在他腦後深處低鳴，質問他：你花了那麼長的時間才終於馴服了憤怒，那又得花多久才能征服這些新的情緒？

他試圖理性思考，讓自己放鬆，但耳朵裡卻都是自己心跳的鼓動和血液流竄的聲音，如此紛擾而吵雜，當他不想去想到Mako就要離開的事實時，他的腦袋卻像是和他做對似的一直將焦點放在這上頭，於是他一連串想起了所有不好的事，怪獸、Scott、他最後一次見到Angela時甚至沒有對他的母親說再見、他憤恨而一次兩次三次揮出去的拳頭、Herc將他釘在牆上的力道、他說的那句“你到底有什麼問題？”還有那陌生的眼神、他坐的桌子永遠都是空的、Scott噴在他臉上的煙氣、他身邊沒有人、那些在Mako懷中流淚的晚上、他的房子裡也沒有人、有的都只是抓不到的幻影。

當Chuck低下頭，將臉埋進手中攢緊的浴巾裡，他的呼吸如此困難又窒息，而就是那一刻，當Herc刮鬍水的淡淡薄荷香被他深深吸進鼻腔裡時，堡壘的警報器也倏然大作起來。

男孩猛然抬起頭，Lucky Seven立刻至三號垻投放口準備出擊的機械聲通知一遍一遍開始播放，房門口有一連串匆忙的腳步聲，Chuck知道那是技師們正緊急跑向機甲艙房，一切原本的安靜與秩序都在霎時間混亂起來，而Chuck猛地站起身，房間牆上的面板也開始響起警示音，一連串的怪獸資訊逐行出現在螢幕上，Chuck的眼睛在那些數據上快速流動，但好一會兒後他才發現自己根本一個字也沒看進去，他抬起手拽住自己的頭髮，張望四周，他從沒這麼不在狀況裡。

他只慌張地感覺那縈繞在胸口的無名情緒都下降到了胃部，埋進體內更深的地方。而暴動開始了，他能夠聽得見，就在他的耳朵裡面，尖叫聲與血跡，就在他的房子裡，然後不只這些，不知從房子的哪裡傳來，他還聽見了Scissure的吼叫聲、和那天燃燒的儲藏室裡鋼筋與木頭斷裂的扭曲響聲。地下室的門已經快要被突破，他就趕緊跑回樓上，躲進離樓梯口最近的Herc的房間裡，可是Herc不在，而當Chuck能夠回過神來的時候，他發現自己已經在跑往三號垻控制室的路上。

他很快衝進了裝備室裡，一路上有人想攔下他，但沒有人真的願意和他正面衝撞，Chuck來到他幾乎已經著裝完畢的父親身邊，他不太確定自己為什麼此刻會跑來這裡，Scott就在不遠的地方，這令Chuck感覺不舒服，他轉個身讓Herc擋在了他與那男人之間。然後他舔舔嘴唇，喘著氣魯莽地問，“你要去哪裡？”

他沒有意識到這個問題有多麼奇怪，腦中的暴動越來越接近了，地下室已經被攻破，他只感覺焦急，他需要Herc，他知道他無法獨自解決這個，而他質問男人的語氣聽起來就像個在家門口要挽留父母的小孩，Herc拿著頭盔一臉錯愕，但還是回答了他，“呃，我們要去馬尼拉支援，和Gipsy跟Horizon一起。”而那就像一巴掌打醒了Chuck，他終於把注意力從腦中移開、集中到自己身邊的狀況───通往Lucky Seven駕駛艙的門已經打開，所有人都在等待───然後他退卻了，他眨眨眼睛，意識到自己根本不該出現在這個地方，他到底在想些什麼？他到底 _有什麼問題？_

 

Chuck抿住嘴唇把臉轉向一邊，Herc的語氣了升起了疑慮與擔憂，“怎麼了，Chuck，你發生什麼事了？”他傾身朝男孩靠近一些，但Chuck只是搖頭，當他想開口搪塞些什麼理由再離開的時候，Scott突然出現了在他們身邊，一隻手臂搭上Herc的肩膀，就像他們是多麼親密的好兄弟似的，那男人已經戴上頭盔，隔著玻璃面罩他的痞笑被燈光照得發亮，Herc撇過頭狐疑地看了自己弟弟一眼，而Scott沒有理會他，“是阿，Chucky，”他說，“你發生了什麼事要跟爹地報告嗎？”

而那就是了。Chuck的表情因為憤怒、厭惡與噁心變得扭曲，他移動腳步往後推開，像隻寒毛都豎起的貓仔，Herc的表情更加疑惑，他掙開Scott的手臂向前走來，“Chuck？”他的眉頭緊緊擰起，而Chuck只是搖著頭繼續後退，然後在某一刻，當Herc抬起一隻手像是想要把男孩抓回來的時候，元帥的聲音突然就出現在裝備室門口───“游擊兵！為什麼你們還在這裡？”───Chuck便猛地轉身，鑽過元帥身邊的空隙奪門而出。

他又一次奔跑，但這次他不再毫無目的，他直直跑向了Mako的宿房，他必須要找到一個人，替他阻擋這一次前所未有的暴動。他的心跳快得像要跳到嗓子眼來，他面色脹紅，腦子無法再更混亂了。當Mako開門的時候他用力擁抱住她，力道之猛，令他們差點都跌到地上。Mako驚呼著，似乎是日語，反正Chuck聽不懂，他雙眼緊閉，接著只感覺自己好像被挪躺到了床上，床上有個箱子，但Mako把那東西踢到了地上。他還是緊抱著日本女孩，感官卻在飄離，在他的腦袋裡，吼叫與打鬧竄過了每一道走廊，很快咆哮聲就在他抵著的門板之後，轟隆轟隆地踢踹著牆壁與房門，他把臉深深埋進Mako的肩膀裡，呼吸變得短促而尖細，一切持續了似乎很久，也有可能很快，然後一切便漸遠，離開了他的房門口、離開了走廊，直到所有聲音都消失不見。

他感覺自己拽著Mako後背衣料的手指用力地發痛，而當他踏出Herc的房間，小心翼翼走下樓梯，他發現一切都還是原本的樣子，沒有一絲髒亂或血跡，但是卻也同時什麼也沒有了，他的房子空無一人，誰都不在，就連地下室也都一片空蕩。Chuck睜開眼睛，在刺耳的白噪音與漫長的麻木過後他才終於聽懂了Mako不停地重複問著他，“Chuck，跟我說話啊，發生什麼事了？”女孩不停拍著他的肩胛，而他不曉得該怎麼說。

他抽開了埋在女孩頸間的頭，兩人近距離地對望著，然後他又向前靠近，親吻了Mako。

他沒有被推開，於是他吻得更深一些，雖然僅是唇貼著唇，但他用力地讓兩人更加緊密，Mako抓著他的手臂，另一手輕輕撫摸他的後背，然後Chuck近乎解脫地軟化了下來，他離開Mako的嘴唇，顫抖著嘆息，額頭相抵，兩人的鼻息都混在一起。一會兒後Mako輕啄了他的嘴角，那對Chuck像是個驚喜，但很快女孩就翻過身將他給壓在身下，她的手梳過Chuck柔軟的頭髮，Chuck在這動作下一陣顫慄，睜開了眼睛。

女孩的表情是那麼溫柔，但她深沉的雙眼卻阻止了Chuck想要再次親吻的衝動，接著她告訴他，“Chuck，你不可以這樣。”然後她彎下腰來，親吻男孩的額頭，將男孩抱進懷中，讓他把頭靠在自己瘦小的肩膀上。他沒發現自己已經出了一身冷汗。

她前後搖晃著Chuck，像是懷中的是個嬰孩，她的碎吻落在Chuck的頭髮上，輕聲說，“你不能以為自己愛誰就去愛誰，Chuck。”然後又說，“你應該對自己放尊重。”但Chuck不懂她的意思，他用冰冷的額頭與鼻尖磨蹭她頸間的肌膚，低聲呢喃，“但我覺得我愛妳，除了你沒有誰能讓我平靜下來。”而Mako只是嘆了口氣。

她的手沒入Chuck後腦的髮絲之間安撫地輕揉著頭皮，那很舒服，令男孩感覺昏沉，他太累了，他想躲回自己的房間裡去，可Mako就站在他的房門口，擋住他躲藏的去路。於是他問她，“你不愛我嗎？”

“我當然愛你，但你是我的兄弟，我是你的姊妹，Chuck，”她解釋著，“我們之間的並不是你以為的那一種愛。”

沉默在他們之間蔓延很久，Mako漸漸停下了搖晃，但她的手依然安撫著他。最後Chuck張開嘴唇，“我不知道，我並不覺得愛有什麼區分。”他喃喃反駁，聲音沙啞，像是剛哭過，但他的眼中沒有淚水。他幾乎陷入了半夢半醒，Mako似乎同時輕手輕腳離開他回去整理行李、又同時將他緊緊抱進懷裡、輕揉他的頭皮，Chuck不曉得哪個是真的，又或著都是，只是他把時間與感官混淆了，他最後聽見女孩說，“以後你會懂的，我保證。”但Chuck不覺得她的這個保證可信。

 

當Mako搭上直升機離開，Chuck獨自徘徊在他的房子裡，意外找到了通往後院的小小紗門。當他推開那道咿呀作響的門板，他便屈起眉頭，呼吸顫抖著呼出一聲哭喘，Scissure佔據了後院尾端的地方並在那築了個殘破的窩，看見Chuck時牠的下巴擱在爪子上，嘲諷似的對他低聲吼叫，Chuck顫抖不已，接著他看見了就在離Scissure不遠處那巨大而炙熱的火球，牠飄浮在空中，正朝四面八方噴射小小的火團，當火焰擊中什麼而開始燃燒時，牠便咧出一張帶著扭曲火舌的嘴，發出Scott一樣的狂妄笑聲。

Chuck跌坐在門口的階梯上，不知是該哭該笑，他抬手掩住了口鼻，雙肘夾在膝蓋之間，然後他終於從餘光中瞄見了他後院裡第三個爬進來的動物。那不是單單一隻，而是好幾隻手拉著手一起進駐而隱形的，不仔細瞧的話很難能夠看到牠們，因為牠們一個個躲在樹叢裡，偶爾才會露出一點點的陰影。Chuck認出來那些就是在他地下室裡新生的傢伙們，但此刻他不確定牠們真的是新生的或是其實一直都存在著，牠們都十分瘦小，可全部聚集而合體在一起時又變得非常壯大，就是牠們引發了那場失控的暴動，而他看著牠們一個個從樹叢裡爬出來，發現牠們有很多不同的名字，每一隻都不一樣，空虛、孤獨、驚懼、慌亂、害怕……但當牠們合體的時候───Chuck此時明白了為什麼會有那場暴動，因為牠們統稱起來的名字，是Panic Attack。

他試圖將這些動物嚇跑，但很快就知道這沒有意義，牠們已經掌管了他的後院，在他毫無意識的時候，牠們就已經盤踞在這裡。於是他回到堡壘的宿房裡，將自己的身體縮在Herc的上鋪，在腦中他也把自己反鎖在主臥室裡，一整天都沒有移動。他的呼吸像水中的漣漪，輕淺而綿長，他從未感覺自己如此渺小，當他閉上眼睛，彷彿置身黑洞，可即使他睜著眼的時候他也無法阻止自己發抖。他現在知道了這叫做恐慌症發作，曉得了原來在體內蠶食著他的感覺叫做空虛，可他治癒不好自己，只覺得像是回到了十歲直升機上他縮在Herc懷裡的那一刻，世界翻覆了，可這次Herc不在，Mako離開了，他的生命中再也沒有任何人，或著說，一直都沒有任何人，他腦中的房子裡甚至沒有多的房間，他的房子是那麼狹小，他不知道自己是怎麼變成這樣的。

 

隔天Herc帶著勝利與疲倦回來的時候，他還縮在那裡，不管男人怎麼對他說話、怎麼搖晃他，他就是蜷曲在被窩裡，一動也不動，直到Herc焦急地說要去尋求醫療支援，他才從被單裡伸出手抓住了男人帶著傷疤和厚繭而粗糙的手心。他沒有說“留下來”，但Herc聽見了，Chuck沒有告訴他“陪在我身邊”，但他躺上了上鋪，將兒子摟進了懷裡。Chuck的身軀是那麼僵硬，而Herc也不擅長摟抱而不停挪動著身體，但最後他們還是找到了平衡與放鬆的契合姿態，Chuck往後讓自己陷進了男人廣闊的胸膛。

他們一起睡了幾個小時，等Herc醒來的時候Chuck已經恢復了，同樣的他的憤怒與驕傲也回來了。他坐在自己下鋪的床沿，姿態僵硬，而當Herc在他身旁雙腳落地，他便及時朝男人宣告，“我申請了學院，最快春末可以報到，滿十六歲後就直接正式入訓。”而Herc啞口無言。

 

男人呆站在原地幾秒鐘，然後他深呼吸，抬手焦躁地抹了把臉。

“我告訴過你不、”他嚴厲地揚聲開口，可Chuck打斷了他，“你沒有資格管我選擇什麼。”男孩鋒利的眼睛往上斜視著Herc，眼眶泛著殷紅的血絲，神情是前所未有的陰沉，像是一夜之間他已經成長為一個男人，像是他不再是十五歲，不再是昨日那個還需要他父親懷抱的男孩。

他無法再忍受自己的毫無作為，毫無作為令他空虛，而空虛差一點就殺死了他。Chuck沒有對Herc解釋這一切，他讓怒氣再一次地掌權了，於是他又說了一遍，“你沒有資格，管我選擇什麼。”他言中所意已經了然於兩人之間的空氣，Herc的臉上一瞬間刷過痛苦的模樣，他超時作戰後的臉色乾澀槁黃，亂糟糟的頭髮與鬍子油膩地糾結著，而Chuck是如此痛苦阿，卻同時又近乎痛快地，看著眼前這男人的悲苦與憔悴。而或許，那時的他有一霎想到，或許他的確就是Chucky，他的確就是邪惡扭曲，正在從裡而外謀殺他的父親。

 

Herc沒有再阻止他，而Chuck在一個半月後獨自飛回了雪梨。

 

 


	4. Striker Eureka

 

Striker Eureka。

那是它的名字，他的寶貝女孩，當他成為學院學生的時候堡壘開始建造這個美麗的馬克第五型機甲，Chuck馬上就知道自己將會駕駛它。他不是第一次如此近距離地見到一個機甲，當然了，他是個在碎頂堡壘中長大的孩子，他見識過各式各樣的獵人們，但這一個不一樣。當Striker還沒有一個具體的形象，所有能夠看見的只是巨大的枝條與鋼架，那個時候Chuck就已經知道自己傾心於它。他可以從那些還未組裝的鐵板中就看出這女孩最後出廠的模樣，他馬上就可以想像出它會有什麼樣的超級武器，他想像它面對怪獸時那威武英勇的模樣，而他Chuck Hansen就會在它的駕駛艙裡，他會是全世界擁有最好的機甲的最棒的駕駛───超越Lucky Seven、甚至超越Gipsy Danger。

Chuck正是在那時候第一次見到了Tendo。他從安克拉治來，替馬克第五型的系統做測試，是開發團陸續請來檢測修正系統的五位顧問之一，Chuck對那些技術顧問都沒有興趣，但他試圖以見習的身分參與所有他被准許參與的Striker製造過程，最初時有其他幾個學生因為他開了這個頭也跟著一起見習，但經過了幾次繁複又無趣的系統開發會議後最終留下的只有Chuck，他並不能真正聽懂那些複雜的電子學和物理的東西，但既然Striker會是他的───他深信不疑，反正也沒有另一個學生能夠追上他的成績───他堅信自己就得全程監督。就是那個時候他注意起了這群顧問：有兩個是從香港來的光子學博士，Chuck迴避著與他們有所交集，他知道那兩個技術官都曾經見過他在香港堡壘時是個什麼樣的麻煩，他不想讓那些流言蜚語繼續追隨著他。還有另一個俄羅斯來的女孩，她令人訝異的年輕，大約不比Chuck年長多少，據說是海參崴Cherno Alpha的技術團代表。接下來就是一個日本來的系統設計師還有最後的，來自安克拉治，Gipsy Danger的首席技術官，Tendo Choi。

Chuck喜愛Gipsy Danger，那是他最景仰的一架獵人機甲，性能之高，是所有第三型機甲中表現最好的，而他也喜愛Becket兄弟那狂放不羈的打鬥戰術，粗暴但非常有效。而當他看著Tendo的時候似乎能夠理解為什麼不論是什麼硬仗Gipsy總是能夠獲勝，因為在那男人的眼中有一種看似慵懶實則強硬的態度，就同他曾在電視上看過的Becket兄弟眼中也有，他們嘴角時常都掛著一抹自信的笑，彷彿宣告不管眼前的事情有多困難複雜，他們都有那個能力迎刃而解，因為Becket兄弟不只是駕駛Gipsy Danger，他們就是Gipsy Danger。而Tendo Choi，他也不只是個技術官，因為他本身就代表了技術。

 

他們第一次的私下會面發生在Tendo來到雪梨的第一個周末，他預計會在這裡待兩個周末，接著就得回去安克拉治當班。雖說是周末，但在碎頂堡壘裡沒有假日，末世在前，Striker的進度如火如荼，上頭已經指示了當Chuck這一屆學員畢業的時候第五型機甲就必須要能夠立刻上工，那個日子已經不遠，Chuck只剩下最後一個學期的課程而已。

他在通往會議室的走廊埋伏，攔下了拿著一杯咖啡正要通過的Tendo。

“Choi先生，”Chuck擋住他的去路，伸出一隻手，“我是Chuck Hansen。”

Tendo挑起一邊眉毛，握了他的手，神情有些茫然，“呃，嗨，是阿，我知道你是誰，前幾次的會議你都坐在角落，他們說你是Hansen上校的兒子，很高興認識你。”

“我對你負責的機甲，Gipsy Danger有些疑問，Choi先生，我相信我可以從你這裡得到解答？”他在Tendo明顯要結束對話時急切地將話題插了上去。技術官愣了一下，接著閉上眼睛嘆了口氣，妥協道：“是的，我相信你可以。”

他抬起沒拿著馬克杯的那隻手揉了揉額角，等待著Chuck的發問。男孩吸了口氣，直白地說，“我分析過Gipsy Danger截至目前為止的所有戰鬥，總合起來有五次的攻擊無效或失準都是因為等離子炮的載入速度過慢，你有沒有想過要在這點上做改善？”

Tendo又一次揚起了眉毛，他稍微瞇起眼睛，與Chuck對望了幾秒後才輕笑起來，回他，“好吧，Chuck Hansen，你成功得到我的注意力了。”他從鼻子嘆了口氣，“沒有錯，Gipsy在攻擊時最大的問題的確就是武器的導入速度明顯太慢，這也是其中一個為什麼Becket男孩們在使出等離子炮前通常會先把怪獸揍個半死的原因，”他慵懶地揚揚眉毛，笑笑說，“我們希望等離子炮能夠做到一擊斃殺。”

“但明顯的隨著怪獸的量級增加等離子炮的殺傷力也相對越來越小，一擊斃殺並不是每次都能做得到，為什麼你不加大等離子炮的火力或是縮短導入的間隔時間？”Chuck皺起眉頭，他的語氣咄咄逼人，令Tendo原來放鬆的神態逐漸緊繃起來，投出一個被冒犯而遲疑的眼神───顯然這不只是一次與學員間的閒聊了，但男孩沒有退開，反而繼續逼問───“Gipsy Danger的上一次出擊就有很大的漏洞，第一次的等離子炮就因為導入時間過長而失準，拉長戰鬥時數，還差一點就讓怪獸衝破防線…”

“然後第二次的等離子炮一擊消滅了牠。”Tendo打斷男孩的話，技術官的表情沉了下來，顯然Chuck的態度令他感到不悅，但在他想開口說些什麼前那男孩便又一臉憤慨的往前踏了一步，令Tendo睜大眼睛，“你明知道在武器導入時如果沒能穩住、遭到強力反擊的話會讓駕駛有生命危險，為什麼不做改善？”

“唔喔，你以為我不想改嗎？”Tendo用馬克杯抵住Chuck前傾的胸膛，往後退了一步，他不滿的瞪著Chuck，語氣變得僵硬，“你以為你說的這些有像你想的那麼簡單嗎？Gipsy Danger是我負責的，它有什麼樣的缺陷我最了解，你沒有資格這樣質詢我，Hansen。”

Chuck不發一語，但他急迫的神情依舊，Tendo打量著他最後搖了搖頭，“聽著，你提出的這些問題都非常好，我很驚訝也很高興知道你對Gipsy有這樣深入的探討，但這些問題不是說發現了就可以立刻解決的，不管是要縮短導入時間或是加大火力，那都是很複雜的工程，你懂嗎？那必須要把機甲整個拆開、系統程序也要重碼，我們現在說的這些不是一個小小的修復程序而是一個“大升級”，而那是要花時間的，說不定得花上幾個星期、幾個月，不是我不想要改進這些，如果我能，我一定會做的，但我沒辦法任意把機甲從崗位上卸下來，這整個工程不是我一個人能決定的，你能了解嗎？”他這麼解釋道。

Chuck看著眼前滿臉氣惱的技術官，一會兒後點點頭，“我了解。”

Tendo轉轉眼珠子，彷彿鬆了一大口氣，他看著兩人身邊空蕩的走廊，在尷尬沉默的片刻後他抿出一個禮貌的笑，抬起腳要繼續前往會議室，但Chuck又一次張口攔住了他。

“只是希望你知道，Choi先生，同樣的漏洞不應該發生第二次，Striker應當擁有最無瑕疵的系統。”

Tendo轉過頭不可置信地看向Chuck，但Chuck一語畢便直接走往會議室，他的雙手握成拳頭，感覺自己的頭皮發燙，他知道自己的態度一定太超過了，他並不是有意要做到這種程度，他原本甚至有想說一些稱讚Gipsy的話───看在老天的份上，他幾乎可以說是 _崇拜著_ Gipsy的團隊的───但所有那些流暢而禮貌的語言一從他嘴中吐出來就變成了那一貫的怒氣沖沖的樣子。歉疚感敲著地下室的門，Chuck知道他應該轉過身去道歉，但他沒有停下腳步，他無法停下、無法讓自己軟化。

 

_反正原先的目的達到了。_ 他想著，感覺那羞愧而發燙的熱度往下蔓延到了後頸。 _即使現實和預想中的情況完全不一樣。_

 

 

 


End file.
